


Three Bottles

by UnbiddenRhythm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Getting Together, I'm so proud, M/M, Matchmaking, One Shot, SHE OFFICIALLY HAS A CHARACTER TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/pseuds/UnbiddenRhythm
Summary: ...How had Reeve ended up here, again?...oh that's right. His assistant. She had brought them three bottles.Of wine.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Three Bottles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppleSharon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSharon/gifts).



> Just a quick drabble based on a prompt AppleSharon and I gushed over. Enjoy!

Twisted up in his bed sheets—naked—Reeve took stock.

...How had he gotten here again? He scanned the room, spying...

Three bottles.

She had brought them three bottles. Of wine. Each time with a friendly wink and apologetic smile.

_"Sorry to pile more work on you boys." She said, dropping stacks of folders onto the table then gently placing the bottle down. "I thought another bottle might help you get through it."_

So. She brought the three bottles of wine.

And set the music. _("Ambient noise can help with concentration. Isn't it peaceful?")_

...and then she _didn't stay._

And it only when Reeve reflected on this piece did it click. Because she'd been his loyal assistant for years. And she always stayed to help him with work...

"Rita planned this."

Vincent sighed from next to Reeve. Also naked. And twisted up in the bed sheets.

"…Give her a raise."


End file.
